According to You
by CSI Ames
Summary: A Sheldon-Penny song based fan fic. A bit fluffy, so I'm sorry. What does Penny do when she realises that she's not being treated the way she should be. And who is there to be her superhero and save the day?


Hey guys, yeah, another song based fan fic. It seems that I like writing them. Go figure.

Anyways, I took a break from the drama filled ones I seem to be writing a lot of and went for a bit of a fluff angle instead. First fluff fic, so let me know if I should do a mix or just stick to the sad ones.

Also, a HUGE HUGE HUGE thanks to the four people who reviewed within the first 24 hours! You guys are absolutely amazing and are my reason to keep writing these. Especially southern-punk.

Anyways, want to apologise for the hasty ending in this, but I needed to finish before it got to fluffy. It's basically a fan fic to the song "According to You" by Orianthi. As always, I encourage you to listen to the song. So enjoy guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own the song "According to You" or the character s in the Big Bang Theory.

_According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.  
According to you  
I'm difficult,  
hard to please,  
forever changing my mind.  
I'm a mess in a dress,  
can't show up on time,  
even if it would save my life.  
According to you. According to you._

Penny sighed as she leant down in the middle of the crowded street and picked up her heels she had just taken off. In front of her, Kurt tutted impatiently and stared at the sky... And then at another woman's ass as she passed by. Apparently anywhere but at Penny.

"Are you embarrassed by me taking my shoes off Kurt?" Penny shot at him with a scathing look.

"I told you not to wear those Penny. You didn't listen to me. Now it's ten minutes after we left the apartment and you've already taken them off."

"Kurt, please. My feet are sore from being on them all day at work. And this festival is all on foot. What do you expect?"

She was getting exacerbated. She had come down to the Pasadena Food Festival to try something different and all she was getting was the same old Kurt. Pessimistic, arrogant and impatient.

He sighed again as he turned on his heel and stalked off, leaving Penny to scramble behind in his wake. She struggled through the crowd, only maintaining a visual on him because he was so... large.

Penny was forced to apologise profusely as she hit several people in a row with her heels or her handbag. Eventually, she lost Kurt in the crush of the crowd. Fighting back a scream, she threw her hands in the air and clenched her teeth. He was so inconsiderate.

Bowing her head, she remained motionless for several moments, feeling the pressure of the crowd as people. Instinctively, she knew she had to go to the Indian section. Smiling to herself, she knew that she would not find Kurt there. He was open to very little in the way of culture.

He probably wouldn't know culture if it hit him in the head, she giggled to herself.

But she had to go there. There was this huge pull, a gravity force. It was almost like... Well, she wasn't sure, she needed the guys around to tell her.

She turned and headed off to where her gut was telling her to go.

She was standing beside a small stall offering one of the millions of variations of curry surrounding her, when she heard a voice that she recognized all too well, in a tone of voice she knew all too well.

"... More curries are consumed, per capita, than any other food stuff in India."

"Sheldon, why are you telling me about my own country?"

"Because you claimed you did not like any of the foods in this section. I was merely pointing out how that was improbable."

"Sheldon, can we not please?" Leonard pleaded.

Suddenly, it was quiet and then she was clasped on the shoulder.

"I thought I smelt... I mean, saw you Penny." She turned her head slightly and jumped back. Howard was close. Too close.

Penny shuddered and stepped away again to put more space between her and... an Iron Chef?

"Howard." She said slowly. "Why are you dressed like a chef?"

"Because, Penny." Howard replied equally as slowly. "We're at a food festival. If hot girls think I'm a chef, they'll be more than happy to let me guide them around for the day... And night as well." He winked.

She gagged a little.

"Well hello Penny." Sheldon interrupted. She turned to him and smiled appreciatively.

"Hi Sheldon."

"Penny, your feet seem to be in some distress. Are you ok?"

Penny evaluated that sentence for a second and figured out that Sheldon was commenting on her sore feet.

"Yeah, they're fine. But I figured I'd just save them by walking barefoot."

"Are you aware of the millions of germs that are on the floor?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I am now sweetie." She cringed. She was saved from the second awkward conversation in as many minutes by Leonard and the ever mute Raj.

"Hey Penny." Leonard smiled as Raj just stood in the background and waved.

"Hey guys. What are you guys doing here?"

"Wii broke." Leonard sighed. Raj stood behind him nodding sadly with his hands re-enacting something exploding.

"Ahhhh, I get it." She smiled. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks. What are you doing here?"

"Kurt's idea of a date. Except I think he got annoyed at me and I lost him a while ago."

"Oh, that's not good. Did you want to hang out with us? We're about to go check out authentic USA cuisine." Leonard said hopefully.

Penny knew that that was where Kurt was.

"Um, no. I think I'm gonna pass." Leonard's face fell. "But you guys go on ahead. I think I'm just going to head home."

"Oh, well, you have fun. Come on guys." Leonard gestured for the guys to follow him. Raj followed mutely. Howard began following, then changed direction when an attractive brunette walked by.

Penny turned to Sheldon.

"Why aren't you going?"

"Because I know a damsel in distress when I see one Penny. I've read enough about them in comic books. Come with me." And with that, he reached down for her hand. After several attempts to actually grab a hold of it, he extended the crook of his arm in an invitation for her to grab hold.

He led her to the seating area of the section and sat her down.

"Now, tell me what the matter is." Penny smiled at him. He didn't want to know. Any second now, he was likely to tell her that he wasn't interested. But she began anyway. She needed to talk about it.

"It's just Kurt." She sighed. "The way he treats me... It's not right you know?"

Sheldon looked pensive. She took that as a good sign and continued to talk.

"It's like I'm never good enough. I'm never pretty enough, I'm never smart enough and I'm never funny enough."

"Penny, what could he possibly say to make you think you are never good enough? You are the most optimistic person around and you probably wouldn't be out of place in a mental asylum, but that is what makes you who you are. Spiderman is a natural worrier of those around him, but that is his strength. It means he really cares about New York and those who he defends."

"So, you're saying I'm an insane Spiderman?"

He sighed.

"No, I'm saying that all the things you are changing for him are the qualities that make you, you."

"Who said I was changing for him?"

"Penny, please. As much as psychology is a lesser branch of anthropology, it is a valid science and in reference to that, it would suggest that you are in an emotionally abusive relationship."

"Well, what can I do?"

"Well, leave." He said simply.

She sighed. She knew he was right. It was then she saw the way he looked at her. He was studying her face, her eyes. She was still looking at him when he leant down and gently kissed her on the lips.

_But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you.  
_

"Penny! What the hell?" Kurt's voice cut through the stunned silent ringing in Penny's ears as she found herself kissing Sheldon back.

_According to you  
I'm boring,  
I'm moody,  
you can't take me any place.  
According to you  
I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.  
I'm the girl with the worst attention span;  
you're the boy who puts up with that.  
According to you. According to you_.

_But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you.  
_

Penny broke away.

"Kurt!" He looked angrier than Penny had ever seen him. Behind her, Sheldon sat silently appraising the situation. "I was just-"

"Yeah, I know what you were doing Penny. I have eyes. But it's not like I'm surprised. Not from anyone like you. I was right with what I said the other night. You're not good enough for me."

"Excuse me." Sheldon stood behind Penny, to come to just under Kurt's chiselled jaw. "But Penny is so much more than what you think of her. She is an incredible human being."

"Who asked you, nerdlet?"

"Spiderman." Sheldon replied simply, looking at Penny. Then Sheldon did an entirely, un-Sheldon like thing. He winked at Penny. She smiled, she had gotten the reference.

Sheldon Cooper liked her.

"Spiderman? Like the movie guy?" Kurt laughed. "Oh, you better back away dude or I'm going to get all Joker on you."

"The Joker is in Batman, Kurt!" Penny screamed. Then she stopped. Sheldon had taught her that the night they had sat down to watch The Dark Knight. Just the two of them. She remembered back to how she had fallen asleep just before the Joker had blown up the hospital. How Sheldon had allowed her to doze on his shoulder.

She had never known why until now. But it all made sense.

_I need to feel appreciated,  
like I'm not hated. oh-- no--.  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad you're making me decide._

_According to me  
you're stupid,  
you're useless,  
you can't do anything right.  
But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
According to you.  
According to you. _

"Penny, it doesn't matter. Let's go home, this place is boring."

"It's only boring Kurt because it actually has culture in it. Something I'm sure you won't understand." Penny sighed. "And I'm not going with you. Ever again."

She stepped back and slipped her hand into Sheldon's. She looked up at his face as he let a small smile slip. Kurt's face however, was like thunder.

"Penny. You have three seconds to come with me or we're over." It was a threat.

"Then I guess we're over." She replied grimly. She was scared as Kurt took a step forward, but just as quickly, he turned on his heel and headed away from them. They watched until his huge frame disappeared into the crowd.

She turned to Sheldon.

"Looks like Spiderman always will win." She smiled as she stretched up onto her toes to kiss him.


End file.
